Heretofore, urinals, being useful due to efficient economical operation, ecological considerations, and the conservation of water, still leave alot to be desired in that their high cost, their graceless appearance and the necessary and extensive remodeling required in existing houses have caused unfavorable public opinion. People hesitate to invest in a private urinal that looks just like a urinal.
To overcome these shortcomings, the concealed recessed urinal of the present invention not only will be more appealing to the eye, but the cost of manufacture is relatively lower than other similar devices, and is, therefore, within the financial means of the average working person. Furthermore, the preassembled unit of the present invention is to be recessed between existing studding, through an opening in a wall that is cut 12 inches wide and at a suggested height of 39 inches cut to the floor, the cut-out is to be shortened by 15 inches, the remainder being edged by trim supplied, which may be used as an inconspicuous plumbers door. The unit is to be secured to the upper end of the opening by means of screws through the frame. The plumbers door provides access for facilitating supply line and sink-type drain hookup. Therefore, the ease of installation in existing walls also aids in making the unit desirable and novel. A push button valve, at the purchasers discretion, may be mounted in the wall above the urinal, or may be mounted up through the floor.